Nine Months
| screenplay = Patrick Braoudé Chris Columbus | story = Patrick Braoudé Daniel Russo | starring = | music = Hans Zimmer | cinematography = Donald McAlpine | editing = Raja Gosnell Stephen E. Rivkin | studio = 1492 Pictures | distributor = 20th Century Fox | released = | runtime = 103 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = $138.5 million }} Nine Months is a 1995 romantic comedy film directed by Chris Columbus. It stars Hugh Grant, Julianne Moore, Tom Arnold, Joan Cusack, Jeff Goldblum, and Robin Williams. The movie is a US remake of the French movie Neuf mois and served as Grant's first US starring role. It was filmed on location in the San Francisco Bay Area. The original music score was composed by Hans Zimmer. Plot Child psychologist Samuel Faulkner has an ideal romance with ballet teacher Rebecca Taylor. Rebecca is thinking about marriage and children. Samuel is against the idea of marriage as he is happy with how things are between them. This all changes when Rebecca declares she is pregnant, and when questioned by Samuel about her birth control she replies birth control is only 97% effective. Samuel's fears mount due to his encounters with overbearing couple Marty and Gail Dwyer and their unruly daughters, as well as the confusing advice he gets from Sean, his perpetually single artist friend and Gail's brother. Samuel is confused and unsure about what to do. Feeling neglected, Rebecca leaves him and moves in with Marty and Gail. Samuel tries to contact her but she does not respond. When a girl makes a move on Samuel, he declines, saying he's not ready to move on yet. When he sees an ultrasound of his soon-to-be-born son, he decides that it is time to take responsibility before it is too late. He sells his Porsche 911, buys a family van, and gets back together with Rebecca. They then marry and have their baby together.http://whataboutpregnancy.blogspot.com/ Cast * Hugh Grant as Samuel Faulkner * Julianne Moore as Rebecca Taylor-Faulkner * Tom Arnold as Marty Dwyer * Joan Cusack as Gail Dwyer * Jeff Goldblum as Sean Fletcher * Robin Williams as Dr. Kosevich * Mia Cottet as Lili * Joey Simmrin as Truman * Ashley Johnson as Shannon Dwyer * Alexa Vega as Molly Dwyer * Aislin Roche as Patsy Dwyer * Zelda Williams as Little Girl No. 3 in Ballet Class * Charles Martinet as Arnie * Kristin Davis as Tennis Attendant * Priscilla Alden as Older Woman * Betsy Aidem as Gail's Nurse Reception The film was poorly received by critics. Rotten Tomatoes gives the film a score of 26% based on 27 reviews, with an average rating of 4.4/10. Roger Ebert gave the film two stars, saying, "Nine Months is one of those movies where the outcome is abundantly clear to everyone but the hero, who remains in the hapless position of playing dumb because, if he didn't, there wouldn't be a plot." Box office The movie debuted at #3 at the box office behind Apollo 13 and Under Siege 2: Dark Territory with $12.5 million in its opening weekend. Nine Months went on to gross $138.5 million worldwide. Hugh Grant's Opinion Hugh Grant has spoken disparagingly of his performance in Nine Months, stating in an interview with the SAG-AFTRA Foundation that: }} On another occasion, he referred to director Chris Columbus as a "genius" and his "brilliant" co-stars, but further commented: }} Soundtrack * "The Time of Your Life" ** Written by Steve Van Zandt ** Performed by Little Steven * "These Are the Days" ** Written and Performed by Van Morrison * "Let's Get It On" ** Written by Marvin Gaye and Ed Townsend ** Performed by Marvin Gaye * "Baby, I Love You" ** Written by Phil Spector, Ellie Greenwich and Jeff Barry ** Performed by The Ronettes * "Turn Back the Hands of Time" ** Written by Bonnie F. Thompson and Jack Daniels ** Performed by Tyrone Davis * "19th Nervous Breakdown" ** Written by Mick Jagger and Keith Richards ** Performed by The Rolling Stones References External links * * * * * * Category:1995 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:1990s romantic comedy films Category:American romantic comedy films Category:American remakes of French films Category:Films directed by Chris Columbus Category:Films set in the San Francisco Bay Area Category:Films shot in San Francisco Category:Pregnancy films Category:Film scores by Hans Zimmer Category:Films produced by Chris Columbus Category:Screenplays by Chris Columbus Category:Films produced by Michael Barnathan Category:1492 Pictures films Category:Film scores by Nick Glennie-Smith